


Ты кислота, а я все-таки щелочь

by Sovetnik_I, WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)



Series: Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [9]
Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, M/M, Psychology, Romance, Single work, Songfic, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovetnik_I/pseuds/Sovetnik_I, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021
Summary: Харли рефлексирует. На крыше. Под музыку.
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/Alexis Kaye, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177307
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021





	Ты кислота, а я все-таки щелочь

**Author's Note:**

> Цитаты из песни «Химия и жизнь» группы Ундервуд указаны в кавычках

Химия и жизнь.

А ведь правда, по-другому и не скажешь… Ла-ла-ла, хей, хей! Музыка льется из наушников, а Харли цепляется за небо, которое раскинулось прямо у нее над головой, ей нужно побыть с собой хоть немного. Ну хоть чуть-чуть. Иначе все будет плохо. Иначе все будет совсем… неясно?

«Поверь, это нужно, поверь, это важно»

Она и так уже верила, что уж тут, ей говорят то, что она хочет слышать, едва ли не в губы. Едва ли не ее дыханием. Да… В это определенно стоит верить.

«Мы не обманем надежд и доверия граждан»

Конечно, не обманут, определенно не обманут, за ними наблюдает едва ли не весь Готэм. 

И Бэтмен вместе с ними. Она просто знает это, стоя рядом с Джокером, сжимая его пальцы своими и чувствуя через перчатку, какие они холодные.

У них вся любовь напоказ, и она не может сказать, что ей это не нравится.

Определённо да.

«Но я так талантлив, а ты так красива, нас тянет друг к другу с клинической силой»

Он и правда талантлив, а Харли красива, и тянуло их друг к другу просто зверски. Отчаянно и сильно они вцеплялись друг в друга, и Харли по новой влюблялась в каждый поцелуй, что был у них на ночной крыше. И каждый раз бесилась, отпуская в ночь, понимая, что еще немного, и это станет одержимостью. Ее одержимостью. Его одержимостью. А может, уже стало?

Они жгли гормоны, занимались любовью под дождем, дрожали, скандалили, планировали вылазки, кричали друг на друга, сходили с ума… Она так точно. И больше всего было непонятно, норма это для нее или все-таки нет. Обхватить себя руками, чтобы не вдыхать его воздух, а после вдохнуть полной грудью, как для крика, и рассмеяться, раскинув руки. Юбка едва видна, а макияж плачет, а у нее только одна бешеная проблема, Бэтмен, который, кажется, мешает везде, а может, и нет… А может, все просто сначала сломалось, было дефектным. А может «НОРМАЛЬНО» просто нет, и может, Харли просто не хочет себе в этом признаваться? Слишком много «может». Она снова запрокидывает голову и смеется, поет едва слышно сама себе, пропуская волосы сквозь пальцы и смеется.

— Смотри, моя любо-о-овь, мы мокрые насквозь…

Что с ними делали химия и жизнь? А может, это они сами?.. Так явно? Не может быть все так просто.

Смех кончается, макияж плачет по лицу странными слезами, а песня еще не кончилась, надо же… Хватает дыхания усмехнуться, забавно…

«Поверь, я не сволочь, поверь, я не сволочь»

А она не актриса. А Готэм не сцена. Но ведь Готэм правда не сцена? Слишком громкий смех, что, может, обнять себя руками, чтобы почувствовать дрожь. Но он ведь и правда не сволочь, не ушел молча. И она тогда в общем не стерва. Ей просто хотелось… внимания?..

Внутри все замирает, определённо. Именно этого ей и хотелось.

«Но ты кислота, а я все-таки щелочь». Их общение было похоже на химическую реакцию, бурную, яркую. А потом все отгорело. И Харли даже не поняла, когда стало больно, а потом все равно. И пусть она осадок на дне, сейчас ее почти отпустило. А он — радикал на свободе. Поистине, Джокера всегда было трудно чем-то связать.

Кроме Бэтмена.

Постоянный элемент.

«Я не хочу, чтобы это когда-нибудь заканчивалось» — сказал как-то он, и Харли поняла, это не про нее.

Про Бэтса.

Внутри все тогда улеглось в больной осадок, а потом попустило. Когда она целовала его на прощанье, и они расставались не врагами.

А позже к нему прицепилась эта девчонка, Панчлайн, как брошенный элемент на свободные электроны Джокера. На его свободную радикальную связь. Боже, как пОшло-то. Харли смеется.

Но… в общем-то… У него всегда было хорошо с этой связью, хах…

Радикал на свободе. По-другому не скажешь.

Жаль, что эта дурочка Панчлайн еще ничего не понимает.

— И фото его сохрани на сетчатке…

Харли улыбнулась, смешно и грустно одновременно. Где-то там, в ночном Готэме, радикал на свободе нашел себе другой элемент.

А она – другой.

У Панчлайн мягкие губы. И тонкие запястья. Харли немного узнает в ней себя.

Но только немного. Каждой кислоте нужна своя соль, верно?


End file.
